Honzo Makiyama
Early Life Honzo was born of the proud and ancient Makiyama family, taking pride in his noble heritage and the study of his great ancestor, Yato Makiyama, who rebuilt their nearly destroyed clan around 860 B.T. After avenging, and eventually rebuilding their clan, Yato tried his best to keep the Bushada and the Bushada heresy worshipers of the clan from feuding, however, Yato died in 903 B.T at the age of 63 during a battle. Afterward, nothing was left to keep the clan from feuding with itself. Despite being evenly matched, the Bushada half of the clan won due to support of other clans who despised the Bushada heresy. Honzos Rise Honzo admired his ancestor's moral caliber and sense of justice, and has strived to live up to his example, Honzo would later prove himself to his Nashiks by besting all the other Samurai chosen to participate in a competition, the Nashiks was so impressed with Honzo's prowess that he made him a Samurai General, Honzo became a well known and renowned Samurai General after winning a three to one battle against his forces favor, he won beginning a retreat from a mountain pass, when the enemy Nashiks's forces charged the choke point, archers rain down arrows on them killing many of their forces, Honzo then led a counter-charge, defeating the rest of the enemy. Honzo would go on to serve his Nashiks by becoming a great Samurai General, great enough to be named the Nashik's most trusted Samurai. Honzos Campaign into Reichland The fighting was great in Chinika, and Honzo's Nashiks was starting to falter, the Nashik sent Honzo, along with others of his lord's court, including Admiral Shun to Humania. They are tasked with hiring Drazzanian Mercenaries, and gaining power in Humania, and returning to support their Nashiks. Eventually he landed near Fredfurt which the land was in a massive civil war over who would become then next great Conqueror as many of the tribes in Humania continued to fight over the Lost Throne of The Five Conquerors. Using the large amount of gold The Nashik from Chinkia gave Honzon he used it to hire many of the local tribals in the land to fall under his banner he quickly conquered Addelheim,Rhesse and paid off the local lords of Fredrurt to bow to him. With nearly 25% of the West under his control he began to build up his infrastructure and for nearly three years rested upon a golden throne sending all the money could to his lord. Hozos Fall from Power During this time of power Honzo would grow very sick and left most of his Management to his lower second in command Lu Shin Shun. However Lu Shin Shun would eventually find himself trapped in Rhesse and killed by an invading horde of a rival power uniting the Drazzanian tribes named Tarkan Avskuro. After the death of Lu Shin Shun at the Battle of Rhesse, Rhesse and Addelheim would quickly fall leaving Honzo trapped in Fredfurt. Honzo would prepare for the assault by requesting the aid from the Daughter of Lu Shin Shun who was a well known whore and pirate who raided the coast line of Norkia,Chinika, and Hazzan. The Daughter Lu Min Seong was able to supply around twenty thousand men and and around 10,000 gold pieces to help defend the Castle. Along with that nearly 70% of the army had been stationed in Fredfurt bringing Hanzos forces to around 112,000 men outnumbering The Yuraks by nearly 20,000 men. Hanzo decided to use his numerical advantage and to take is men out in a field. On Apirlai the 21st 1501 A.T.F the two forces met outside of Fredfurt. The Battle of Fredfurt and Hanzos narrow escape The battle of Fredfurt started with Hanzo outnumbering the Yuraks by nearly 20,000 men. Hanzo stood with Lu Shin Shun, and Keiko "Kokushibyō" Nguyen. Hanzo started the battle with a full on charge which resulted in his forces being split up and picked off by the more agile and faster Yurak Horse Archers. Slowly Honzo and his lines fell back with many of his men refusing to go back into battle. Eventually his men turned on him and retreated into the city. After falling back to the city he staged a successful defense of the city from the Yuraks but he lost nearly 90,000 men from the panic and confusion and also from desertion. Meanwhile in the east and alliance known as The Eastern Sovereign Alliance watched in horror as the Yuraks slaughtered and destroyed the Chinikan forces as if they were weak little sheep ready for the slaughter. In hopes of retaining friendly relations with Honzo several offers were given to him to extract him out of the city. He denied all of them until several of Hanzos men including Lu Min Seong had snuck out in the middle of the night with the remaining amount of money in the coffers (Only to be captured by the Yuraks days later). With no other option and wanting his trusty friend Keiko "Kokushibyō" Nguyen to survive he accepted the offer. The plan was named Operation East Angle. Under the Operation Alexander Clement would secure Gold Peaks and begin fueling money into the Alliance to ready for war with the Yuraks. Odin Afruthul would use Barnes Barclays ships to sail and extract Honzo and Keiko. Sir Tyler Royston IV provided Honoz and Keiko a private estate to stay at temporarily. On the night of 1502 A.T.F Honzo and Keiko would slip past enemy lines and follow a small band of sailors to the ships and sailed for Pola. Honzos Later life and Death Honzo would stay at the private estate in Pola for many years to come until finally nearing The Battle of Axony he was granted an island with a small native Polanii population to be his on independent state. He would spend the next ten years building up his forces until in 1521 A.T.F Honzo would join the The Eastern Sovereign Alliance in its war against the Yuraks during The Second Reichlandian Civil War. With a newly build navy and an army of Polanii he would sail for his old city...Fredfurt. However when he reached the city he was surprised to find a huge garrison in the city. However the Garrison was very poorly equipped and any sally out would see their forces annihilated. Honzo would siege the city for nearly 3 years starving its people and garrison to the point where cannibalism became a rampant problem in the city. The Garrison having no other choice sallied out during a cold winter night when Honzo least expected it. The Garrison launched a successful attack on Honzos camp killing many of his men before they could process what was happening. Honzo awoke and organized his men best he could before fighting over several men of the Garrison who tackled him and out of sheer hunger ate him alive on the ground as he screamed and his man ran in the dark Forrest night only to freeze a horrible death. Honzo would be remembered for his persistence but looked down upon for his many blatant military failures and is often times in Humania referred as "The Clumsy Chinikan".